


Going For a Climb

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Natasha Romonoff/ Laura Barton (Background), Phil Coulson/Clint Barton/Nick Fury (Background), Sam Wilson/ Steve Rogers (background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just wants to climb the wall, Steve is being over protective, Natasha is the best friend ever, and Sam is amused by all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going For a Climb

                “Don’t you dare climb that” Clint blinked in surprise, turning his head just enough so that he could see where Steve stood with his hands on his hips and his patented ‘upset dad’ look on his face (at least, that’s what Tony called it when he was in shit (which was always)).

                “I…” Steve narrowed his eyes when Clint started to speak “Aww, Come on!”

                “I am not going to explain to Director Fury and Agent Coulson about how their boyfriend ended up a splat on the side walk.” Now Clint could practically see the fumes coming out of Steve’s ear’s as he spoke, and he had never been so thankful to see Natasha put one of her books down.

                “You’re still new to the scene here Cap,” commented Natasha in a calm, smooth voice “trust me when I say, he has climbed worse.”

                “Natasha! It’s Avengers tower! There’s nothing to grip at all!” protested Steve, turning his attention to the red head beside him.

                “That’s what the gloves are for,” with a bright smile, Clint held up his hands with a pair of purple glove’s on them “Mack from RnD made them for me.”

                “And what are those suppose to do exactly?” grumbled Steve.

                “I don’t know the specifics; you’d have to ask Mack. But the short explanation is that they let me climb smooth surfaces. “excitement ran through Clint’s body as he thought about getting to the top of the tower by climbing the outside walls.

                “Trust me Steve, this is timid for him” He loved when Natasha had his back. It was way better than when she was telling him to grow up, or when she was beating him up in the gym.

                “It’s 50 floors to the top!” all of a sudden, Steve’s voice was full of panic and concern, and Clint couldn’t help but wiggle his fingers in anticipation at the mention of the amount of floors he would be climbing.

                “In Dubai there’s a hotel called the JW Marriott Marquis,” Clint smiled as he recalled the mission that Natasha was about to mention, and the look of utter horror on Phil’s face when the two assassins had told him their plan for how Clint was going to get 20 floors up into their targets room. “It’s 1,165.84 feet tall. I know this because Phil wouldn’t stop mentioning the height for a month after Clint had climbed the side of the building. A building which is glass by the way.” The two assassins watched as all of the colour drained out of Steve’s face with every word that Natasha spoke.

                “Agent Coulson…let him…”

                “He had to,” corrected Clint, a large smile plastered across his face “the hallways were riddles with body guards and Tasha was needed downstairs so that she could switch his key card electronically so that it didn’t work in his door. She needed to give me a lot more time to get what we needed, and he was almost back at the hotel.”

                “Just let him have his climb Steve,” insisted Sam, lowering the edge of the newspaper that he was reading so that he could look at the other three Avengers beside the wall. “He’s going to do it anyways; it just depends on if you’re nearby or not to call medical if he falls.”

                “I never fall!” protested Clint in mock surprise.

                “you did that one time in Paris.” Pointed out Natasha.

                “I did not fall; I was shot in the hand when I was reaching for the next brick.”

                “Same thing.”

                “It is not Tasha”

                Reaching up to his face, Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I’m surrounded by children.”

                “It’s why you’re Team Dad, Babe.” Smirked Sam devilishly.

                “Does that make you team mom?” Clint and Natasha snickered at Steve’s come back, each earning a glare from Sam.

                “Not a chance. I’m Team ‘Uncle who happens to be sleeping with Dad cuz I’m a babe’. We all know that Natasha’s wife is Team Mom.”

                “And Laura would wear that title with pride,” Natasha said triumphantly “Speaking of which, Clint and I will be gone tomorrow.”

                “Are Nick and Phil going to meet us at the farm?” Natasha nodded her head in confirmation to Clint’s question, and smirked when he punched the air with a celebratory cheer. “Sweet tea and boyfriend cuddles at Tasha and Laura’s!”

                “And somewhere between those you’ll play with our kids?” inquired Natasha, nudging him in the ribs and smirking when he curled away from her with a whimper.

                “Naturally” He smiled weakly “I hope Copper and Lila have been practicing with their bows.”

                Sam’s sunglasses slipped down his face as he watched his team mates making plans for their day off. “I have surrounded myself by crazy people…”

                “And you love it.” Steve assured him, walking back over to his seat beside Sam and sitting down.

                “If you make it to the top of the tower without giving Steve a heart attack, I’ll ask Laura to make some cupcakes for your visit” promised Natasha, eager to see how well Steve did while watching Clint climb the side of the tower.

                “You’re on.” Before Steve could voice any of his protests, Clint had turned on his new gloves and started to climb the wall.

                “I bet Director Fury would like this as a wall paper.” Turning his attention to his boyfriend, Steve sighed as he watched Sam take a picture of Clint Climbing, and send it to Fury in a text message.

                “You’re all hopeless.” He sighed to himself, not bothering to close his eyes as the little bubble with three dots showed up beside Fury’s profile picture in the messages.

                “Oh no,” Sam chuckled, reading the message that Fury had sent back to him and trying his best to cover a chuckle “guess Clint is in big shit now.”

                “Oh, I never said he wouldn’t be,” Smirked Natasha, her eyes still on Clint as he continued to climb.


End file.
